disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King for a Day
"King for a Day" is the thirty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on June 27, 2014, and is the seventh episode of the second season. Plot The Royal Family is having pancakes for breakfast when James turns up riding on wheeled shoes that he calls “Rolling Wheely Shoes” and states that he plans to give everyone a pair when he becomes King. Roland tells his son that there is more to being King than just having fun, it’s about being responsibile, and Miranda adds it's also about being generous, brave and polite. James feels so sure he's all those things, Roland decides to make him King for the Day while he and Miranda go to the Ever Golden Glades to do some Phoenix watching. Before leaving, Roland places a crown James's head making him “King James for the Day.” Amber decides to go with her parents since she thinks James is going to make a mess of everything and wants to make sure their father gets back in time to see it and make him wish he should have made her Queen For The Day first. After Roland, Miranda and Amber leave, everyone heads to the Throne Room where Baileywick presents James’ Royal Duties: Approve a thousand documents by reading them first, choose a new coat of arms for the Royal Scribes, find a way to get the castle servants' jobs done faster and deal with an old abandoned house in the village. Just then, Ruby and Jade show up saying there is a sleeping giant in a cave near the village and his snoring is keeping everyone awake at night. Seeing how difficult it is being King, James isn't sure he can handle it but Sofia manages to encourage him to come up with creative ideas to solve all these problems. Using a pogo-stick, James stamps the documents in no time and has Cedric magically give the servants Rolling Wheely Shoes, helping them move faster around the castle and getting their jobs done in no time. With his confidence built up, James decides to be the King of Fun and makes Sofia his Royal Adviser. Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda have arrived at the Ever Golden Glades and already spot a Phoenix. Just when Miranda gets the chance to draw it, Amber calls out so loud for them she scares the Phoenix causing it to burn up but it rises from the ashes and flies away. Amber tries to convince her father that making James King was a bad idea and he might make a mess of everything but Miranda is confident that James is doing fine. James and the others arrive at the village and instantly hear the snoring giant with Sofia stating "No wonder no one's getting any sleep." James decides to throw a party to cheer up the sleepy villagers and turn the old house into gingerbread and the pond into chocolate milk. Sofia feels these ideas will make more problems but James is sure of himself. Soon, the village is full of loud music, food, games and everyone is having a good time but it still hasn't stopped the giant's snoring. So James orders to have the music louder but the giant’s snoring can still be heard. When James decides on having Cedric conjure fireworks, Sofia, Jade, Ruby and Cedric are all against it as that could wake the giant up, but James doesn't listen and tells Cedric to do it. With the wave of his wand, Cedric launches the biggest, brightest, and loudest fireworks across the sky. Unfortunately, the loud noise of the fireworks wakes up a baby giant who heads for the village stomping and crying. Everyone runs to the gingerbread house for shelter. As the baby giant starts tearing the gingerbread house down, everyone turns to James as he’s the King but James feels he can’t solve this problem and throws away his crown. Sofia tells her big brother one of the hard facts about being King: It's not about having fun, it's about doing what's best for the Kingdom and being a good leader. James finally comes to see he got carried away with being King and thanks to her help they come up with a way of putting the baby giant to sleep by giving him a bedtime snack using the gingerbread walls and the chocolate milk pond. While everyone makes preparations, James gets the baby giant to chase him back to his cave while riding his pogo-stick. They reach the cave and as soon as the baby giant sees his snack, he immediately helps himself and with the help of a lullaby played by the village musicians, the baby tiredly heads back to the cave and goes back to sleep. Just then, Roland, Miranda and Amber return from Phoenix watching just in time to hear what has been happening. Roland is very proud to hear how Sofia and James handled the baby giant and next time promises to make Sofia 'Queen For The Day', much to Amber’s fury. After having Cedric magically create a huge door to the cave silencing the baby giant’s snoring, the Royal Family heads home to find the servants still wearing Rolling Wheely Shoes. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Zach Callison as Prince James *Isabella Acres as Jade *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Lyons Mathias as Baby Giant *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Travis Willingham as King Roland II Songs *Be Your Own King Gallery Trivia *This episode is Jade and Ruby's first appearance in the second season. *This is the second episode to introduce giants, the first was in the episode "Great Aunt-Venture". *This is also the second time Cedric is praised for being a good sorcerer. *The Ever Golden Glades was mentioned in the lyrics of the kingdom's anthem in the seventeenth episode. *Baileywick uses a famous line from Star Wars in this episode; when James proposes fireworks, Baileywick says "I have a bad feeling about this". The line has been used at least once in every Star Wars film and is often uttered by characters in dangerous situations. *This is the third time Sofia becomes someone's supporting assistant, The first was in "Cedric's Apprentice" and the second was in "Great Aunt-Venture" when she became Tilly's travelling companion. *This is the sixth time Sofia re-visits the village. *Moral: the most important quality a leader must have is sense of responsibility. Category:Sofia the First episodes